Rescue Me
Rescue Me is the 7th episode of the 7th season of "ER" Plot Abby's mother decides to stay in Chicago, causing Abby even more trouble. When Weaver accepts Dr. Legaspi's dinner invitation, she learns that she has misunderstood Legaspi's intentions. Carter tries to find a drug addict who has left the hospital against medical advice. Chen's mother visits the ER and invites her to dinner even though she is surprised by Chen's pregnancy and is speechless when Chen tells her that the father is black. Mark discovers that he has a brain tumor. Corday is sued for malpractice by Mr. Patterson, the patient whose surgery she rushed so she could start her vacation, and later learns that she's pregnant. Carter saves Abby after an explosion in exam room three. NBC Description AN EXPLOSION ROCKS THE ER ON THANKSGIVING DAY; OSCAR WINNER SALLY FIELD GUEST-STARS: A stormy Thanksgiving workday in the ER results in a cornucopia of milestone events as a thunderstruck Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) receives disturbing news while a woozy Dr. Corday (Alex Kingston) is sued for malpractice and Abby (Maura Tierney) tries to send her unstable mother (Oscar-winning guest star Sally Field) off, but the broken woman has no place else to go. Dr. Chen (Ming-Na) is caught by surprise by her high-tone mother (guest star Nancy Kwan) who does not know about her pregnancy. Elsewhere: Dr. Benton's (Eriq La Salle) pay is docked by Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane); Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) chases down an impatient patient (guest star Anthony Lee) who needs immediate treatment and an explosion rocks the ER. Laura Innes, Goran Visnjic, Michael Michele and Erik Palladino also star. Synopsis Characters * Peter Benton * Robert Romano * Dave Malucci * Elizabeth Corday * Mark Greene * John Carter * Cleo Finch * Jing-Mei Chen Trivia *The episode was dedicated to guest star Anthony Lee, who was accidentally shot and killed by the LAPD while at a Halloween party. *It is revealed that Cleo's mother is white. *Mark is diagnosed with a brain tumor. *In this episode, it is revealed for the first time that Kerry was once married when she was asked by Legaspi. This fact was never mentioned again in subsequent episodes. Goofs *When Benton and Reese meet up with Cleo in the lounge, Benton picks Reese up and for two shots while he is holding him, you can see Reese's hearing aid in his left ear hanging off. In subsequent shots, it is back inside his ear. *When Luka pulls the gauze out of the injured bicyclist's mouth, the plastic tube it is coming out of is just visible beside the man's open lips. *When Luka bangs into the wall, blood spurts out of his patient's leg and Maggie's coat gets covered in it, but when the camera shows her a moment later, her coat is clean. *While talking to Maggie, Carter visibly flinches just before the explosion occurs as if he knew that it was coming. Music * Rescue me by Fontella Bass Quotes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes